


Love is...

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal (mentioned), Snippets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Bad day, huh?” Raphael asked softly when his lover shuffled into the kitchen without his usual enthusiastic greeting, Simon’s body softly bumping against his back when the other hugged him from behind and pressed his face against the nape of Raphael’s neck. A soft little sound hummed against his skin was the only confirmation Raphael got but there was nothing more needed.“Dinner is almost finished. How about we eat in the living room and watch a movie? Your pick,” he suggested gently, knowing very well that Simon would tell him about the reason of his mood when he felt up to it.





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a little bit of fluff after making a new aesthetic - I included it in the story because every little snippet belongs to one of the pictures so it might help to visualise the scenes :)
> 
> It's not much but I definitely needed this after, once again, some drama and childish ship-wars in the fandom that seemed to have dragged quite a few people down. Maybe this can help a little ♥

 

**1.**

Raphael had just finished washing his face after brushing his teeth when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He immediately melted against the warm body pressing against his back, feeling the slightly scratchy material of his lover’s sweater against his bare skin but too tired to complain about the mildly uncomfortable feel of the material like he usually would.

“How about I give you a nice massage, you seem tense?” The offer was mumbled against his neck, followed by the gentle press of Simon’s lips that caused his eyelids to flutter closed.

Raphael merely hummed his agreement, unwilling to break the comfortable atmosphere by using words but instead of heading into their bedroom right away he kept enjoying the sensation of Simon’s fingertips ghosting over his stomach and the kisses against his neck for a brief moment longer.

* * *

**2.**

“This might be the most ridiculous idea you’ve had so far,” Raphael complained, glaring at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes but the way Simon unabashedly grinned back at him without a care in the world while reaching out to hook his pinkie into Raphael’s made it frustratingly impossible to actually be mad at the other.

“I think the shirts are cute and you can’t deny that you love showing people that we belong together.”

His lover was a little shit and knew him way too well.

* * *

**3.**

“I missed you and your stupidly gorgeous face,” Simon declared and theatrically threw his arms around Raphael to pull him into a hug before cupping his face, fingertips digging into the loose dark curls at the side of his lover’s head.

“You weren’t even gone for a week,” Raphael pointed out, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and the happy shine in his eyes betraying the fact that he was just as happy about their reunion as Simon.

“I still missed you,” the other muttered and pressed their mouths together, tilting Raphael’s head upwards a little in the process to make up for their small height difference and sighing happily against his lover’s soft lips.

* * *

**4.**

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me!”

“You say that every damn time,” Raphael pointed out with a long-suffering sigh and bumped his shoulder into Simon’s before looping his arm around the other’s neck anyway and pulling him closer, their mouths slotting perfectly together despite the grin on Simon’s lips.

* * *

**5.**

Raphael’s agreement to finally get a dog was followed by a rather high pitched squeal on Simon’s part before throwing himself at Raphael with enough force to knock him over so that they both ended up falling onto the freshly made bed.

“Let’s go to the shelter first thing in the morning, okay?”

Raphael chuckled and curled his fingers into the other’s shirt, looking up into Simon’s happily shining eyes and the huge smile that was immediately mirrored on his own face. There was nothing as beautiful as seeing the love of his life radiate pure happiness.

* * *

**6.**

“Bad day, huh?” Raphael asked softly when his lover shuffled into the kitchen without his usual enthusiastic greeting, Simon’s body softly bumping against his back when the other hugged him from behind and pressed his face against the nape of Raphael’s neck. A soft little sound hummed against his skin was the only confirmation Raphael got but there was nothing more needed.

“Dinner is almost finished. How about we eat in the living room and watch a movie? Your pick,” he suggested gently, knowing very well that Simon would tell him about the reason of his mood when he felt up to it.

* * *

**7.**

“I love you.” Raphael leant down to brush the tip of his nose against Simon’s, his hand softly resting on top of the other’s chest - feeling every breath and heartbeat underneath his palm and against his fingertips.

“Love you too, Rapha,” Simon whispered, his eyes already closed in anticipation of the kiss he knew would follow the soft confessions only another heartbeat later.

* * *

**8.**

His knuckles brushed against Simon’s upper arm and Raphael would never fail to admire the curve of his lover’s biceps. The other had been rather lanky back when they had started dating but ever since Simon had decided to join Raphael whenever he was training he had filled out pretty damn well. Simon still didn’t seem to realise that at least half of the looks sent their way were not because of Raphael. He was still almost painfully unaware of his effect on other people and Raphael felt like tugging a shirt over his boyfriend’s bare torso to hide this gorgeous boy from the admiring gazes.

“All your attempts at distracting me won’t change the fact that I still want to go into the water at least once more before heading back to the hotel,” Simon complained but without breaking the contact of their mouths, resulting in his words being awkwardly mumbled against Raphael’s lips.

“But I’ve had enough for today.”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Simon replied teasingly when their open mouths brushed once more and he playfully nudged his fingers against Raphael’s chest in an unmotivated attempt of pushing the other away.

“You’re the only thing I can never have enough of.” Raphael grinned when his lover groaned at the incredibly cheesy reply but he couldn’t deny the utter truth of the statement.

* * *

**9.**

“Great, now everyone is staring at me and my eyes will be all puffy,” Simon hiccuped, half sobbing and half laughing. Raphael couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of his crying, yet brilliantly smiling lover.

“Maybe I should have changed my mind about it. We can still give the ring back if this is too inconvenient for you,” he replied with a teasing tone, laughing when the back of Simon’s hand landed against his chest.

“Mr Santiago-Lewis, don’t you dare!” Simon reprimanded the other with another adorable hiccup and Raphael just had to wrap his arms around his ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé. Simon willingly leant into the embrace, against his chest, and squinted his eye shut when Raphael pressed a loving kiss to its corner, catching one of the salty droplets with his lips.

He had been planning to finally propose to his boyfriend of ten years for months now and the fact that Simon was so happy he couldn’t stop crying was probably the purest reaction of happiness he could have ever wished for.

“The names are already decided on, it seems?”

“I might’ve thought about it before…” 


End file.
